Without You
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: Sakura slowly falls apart as her love prepares for her next big step. I suck at summaries, this is a one shot and its rated T to be safe.


**Authors Note:**** 'Out of the rebellion you will find a stronger love' -Said by a great friend.**

**As the seas push and pull**

**As the sun rises and sets**

**As the light goes in and out**

**I'll stay, I'll wait**

**As the nights grow long**

**As the days grow short**

**As the cold stings harsh**

**I'll stay, I'll wait**

**xXHina-ChanXx, this is dedicated to you Sweetheart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Present

_Italics: Thoughts_

Lying in my bed I curled up with my back against the wall. Her picture was framed in my hand as I clutched it tight. I had no way of talking to her, no way of telling her how much I long to be close to her. I lie wondering if she'll ever know how much she means to me. Hinata was only on the other end if the village but I couldn't help but feel it was too far. We only left the academy a few hours before yet I can't help but miss Hinata. Her voice soft, sweet, alluring, her smell completely intoxicating, her smile breath taking, her laugh cute, and her form gorgeous. There is nothing not to miss about her. Starting soon, more so then I care to admit, she'll head out and become an Anbu captain while I remain a student in the academy hoping to merely make it to Anbu status. What am I going to do without her?

I shift and pull my knees in tighter as I finally allow a few tears to fall. I wonder if she's anywhere near as afraid as I am about the future? I'm terrified, when it all started we had two years...that seems like yesterday. Looking back now there are definitely some moment I regret but overall I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Running my hand through my damp pink locks, I gaze back down at her picture. _I don't know anything outside of you..._ Her face plagued my thoughts again. She's everything to me, for the past two years every step I took every move I made she was hand in hand right there with me. Every heart break, every smile, every tear; she didn't miss any of it. Now what? It all slows down in a few short weeks. Our communication limited; our distance from each other so short yet so far. My head is pounding by this point, as tears soak her white and purple jacket I was wearing. Glancing over at the clock, 10:52, she's probably in bed, asleep as I lay here crying unable to. _She's needs the sleep though, she doesn't rest often._ My shaking only gets worse as I thought of how I can't sleep unless she's around. She's my protection, the only protection I've ever had and yes I'm strong, yes I can fight for myself but my heart is fragile, weak...and she protects it. Even when she seemed to be the cause of my heartbreak she mended it as quickly as she broke it. Hinata never intentionally hurt me, to be honest she was the one that told me to keep my heart caged from her to protect it, but I can't. I'm too in love with her, and here as I lie in this bed I hope to god she knows, I love her with everything I am, she's my entire world and I'm scared so scared I don't want to admit it but I don't want her to leave; here I thought a three month mission last year was bad but this, this is horrible. I'm not ready for her to leave the academy, I wish I was so I couldn't hold her back. Hinata I can't and never will be able to forget her voice, her laugh, her smile, her friendship, her love, and certainly I can never forget the sound of her name, so sweet, so simple, so perfect; just like the rest of her.

**Till the day I die my heart rests with you. Whether you choose to lock it up and forget about it or you hold it with you close to your heart is your choice; it belongs with you. Just know, anytime you need a friend I'll be there, anytime you need a hug I'll be there, anytime you need someone to talk to I'll be there, and anytime you need love and you don't already have it, I'll be there, because I'll give you all of my love under one condition, you never forget where my heart has always been, and always will be.**


End file.
